Internado konoha
by Meguu
Summary: Yo creia que ese semestre en el nuevo internado Konoha, seria el peor semestre de mi vida... hasta que lo conoci a el


Konichiwa a todos! ^^

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que espero les guste y no sean muy duros conmigo! :)

Un poquito sobre el fic:

**Pareja principal:** Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha

- Las narraciones están hechas en primera persona

Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero aclarar que NADA ES MIO, TODO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

El día que tanto deseaba que no llegara, llegó.

Mañana es el primer día del semestre, sin duda, será mi peor semestre.

"Ir a un internado no será tan malo, Sakura", me decía mi mejor e hiperactivo amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos comenzaríamos nuestro semestre en el internado Konoha. Un internado a las afueras de la ciudad, muy hermoso tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era como una pequeña ciudad. Lo más probable es que quisieran hacernos sentir como en nuestra propia ciudad, y no como en una escuela.

Hace un par de meses fui allí con mi hermana mayor Akira, para inscribirme, y, pude notar que no es cualquier internado, sino uno de clase muy alta. Seguramente estaría lleno de niñitos presumidos y ricachones.

Desde que mis padres murieron en ese terrible accidente de avión cuando viajaban a Alemania por temas de negocios, mi hermana mayor y mi cuñado Kakashi Hatake (una persona bastante... inusual diría yo), se encargan de la empresa que mis padres habían creado. Esa empresa era la que nos había llevado a la riqueza, aunque claro, sin perder nunca la humildad que siempre había caracterizado a los Haruno.

Lo único que me parecía interesante de este nuevo colegio, serían todas las cosas nuevas que podría descubrir allí. Y, afortunadamente no iría sola, porque Naruto también iría y bueno, mi hermana Ten-Ten también.

Ten-Ten era adoptada. Desde que sus padres habían muerto en una explosión en su laboratorio (eran científicos), mis padres habían decidido adoptarla cuando era una niña de apenas 3 años. Ella y yo teníamos la misma edad, 19 años, y éramos muy unidas, aunque a veces teníamos peleas, como todas las hermanas tienen.

Pensando en todo esto, logré dormirme...

-Despierta, Sakura, Hoy es tu gran día- Sentía como alguien, una voz femenina, me llamaba mientras me mecía suavemente.

-Ya, ya desperté- Dije perezosamente mientras me sentaba en mi cama. La verdad, tenía mucho sueño y no quería levantarme.

-Hoy es tu día! No querrás llegar tarde o si?- Era mi hermana mayor quien se veía mucho mas emocionada que yo por ir al internado. -Naruto y Ten-Ten te están esperando- Agrego con esa sonrisa típica de mi hermana. ¿Que a caso nunca se le borraba esa sonrisa?

Me levanté aun adormilada y me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una refrescante y placentera ducha.

Luego de salir del baño, me vestí- Iba con unos jeans algo ajustados, una blusa de tirantes de color verde y unas zapatillas acordonadas de color negro. Tomé mis maletas y bajé a desayunar.

Naruto y mi hermana Ten-Ten se veían bastante emocionados. _"¿A caso soy la única que no quiere ir?"_ pensé por unos momentos.

-No te ves muy emocionada- Comento mi cuñado mientras leía el periódico que le acababan de entregar.

-Las vacaciones terminaron, ¿Cómo quieres que este feliz? ¬¬- Lo admito, soné algo agresiva, pero no me había levantado de muy buen humor. Siempre había detestado ser despertada por las mañanas, y ahora que me habían despertado, y para ir al colegio, era mucho peor.

-Desayuna y vamonos pronto Sakura-chan! Debemos llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia de apertura- Dijo Naruto sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras me sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

-Si, si, como digas...- Respondí

Definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día...

* * *

Cha chan

¿Que les pareció?

Espero dejen reviews.

Todos serán bienvenidos y espero también me dejen reviews para ir mejorando poco a poco.

**RECUERDEN:**

**"Cuantos mas reviews dejen, mas pronto subiré el próximo capítulo"**

**La meta para subir el próximo capítulo es de: 10 reviews de 10 personas diferentes ^^**

Arigato por leer

Sayonara

(L)Meguu-chaan(L)


End file.
